polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzbekistanball
Uzbekistanball |nativename = Oʻzbekistontoʻp Respublikasi (Latin) Ўзбекистонтўп Республикаси (Cyrillic) |founded = 1991 |onlypredecessor = Uzbek SSRball |predicon = Uzbek SSR |image = Am8RxP5.png |government = Dictatorship, Presidential republic |personality = Very Nosey People with Bones in Their Brains |language = Uzbek (official) Russian |type = Turkic |capital = Tashkentball |affiliation = OICball SCOball |religion = Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Russiaball Chinaball Kazakhbrick Turkmenistanball My Ural brother Kebab Syriaball Second kebab Liechtensteinball (doubly landlocked friend) Kyrgyzstanball (Sometimes, because, he is my brother too) |enemies = UNball Kyrgyzstanball (Not really) Armeniaball Iranball Tajikistanball Swedenball USAball (Rarely) ISISball Portugalball Flag Stealer |likes = Slaves, abusing of humans rights, Islam Karimov, boiling, torture, cotton, Mosques (Gibs Tourism monies) |hates = Human rights, Radical Muslims, Borat |predecessor = Uzbek SSRball |intospace = Yes, with help of Kazakhbrick |bork = Lazgi lazgi/uzbek uzbek |food = TBA |status = Can now into high HDI! |notes = Still can't into water because daddy and uncle drinkings water from aral. |imagewidth = 300px |reality = ���� Republic of Uzbekistan ���� }}Uzbekistanball is a countryball in Central Asia. It was part of Soviet Unionball. Uzbekistanball has many oil moneys, but is very corrupt. Uzbekistanball is also known for being double landlocked. He is also a bar dancer in Indiaball hotel. History Uzbekistanball was first inhabited by Persians who build irrigation from the Aral Sea and founded towns. Then Uzbekistan was conquered by Abbasidball, who brought Islam to Uzbekistan. In the thirteenth century Genghis Khan conquered all of Central Asia including Uzbekistan. In the middle ages, Uzbekistan was a trade hub, because the trade route the silk road ran through Asia, Europe, Egyptball and Somaliaball. Uzbekistan was very rich at time, which caused many middle eastern merchants to migrate into Central and Eastern Asia. Trade and prosperity caused by the silk road continued for many centuries, but began to decline after ocean trade became more popular, meaning Uzbekistan was no longer a major trade hub. In the late Medieval, he used to rule as Timuridball and saving the Islamic World from Mongol and other Persecution but not alone but with help of local Muslims but after Timur Leng died the Empire was divided and was finally collapsed in 1507. But Tajikistanball and Kazakhbrick claim they are the true ancestors. Shortly after, Russian Imperialball invaded Central Asia, wanting to grow cotton near the Aral sea. Uzbeks were granted limited autonomy, a short lived state was established between 1916 and the October revolution. Uzbekistan then became soviet republic, greatly industrialising the region. During this time, the Aral sea began to shrink because the soviet cotton plantations used up too much water. This caused great fears for the Uzbek people. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Uzbekistanball began to modernise and fix the environment. In recent years, Uzbekistanball began to exploit its oil resources. How to draw Drawing Uzbekistanball is fairly easy. # Draw a basic circle # Draw two red horizontal lines, separating the ball to three parts. # Fill the upper one sky blue and the bottom one emerald green. # Add a white crescent moon and 12 stars on the blue part. The first row three stars, second row four, last row five. # Add eyes and you're done. Relationships * Russiaball: Trade partners, and neutral friends. * Kazakhbrick: Great friends. BUT BORAT'S MOVIE ALSO INSULT US!! AND STOP COMPLAINING US ABOUT ARAL SEA DROUGHT!! * Tajikistanball: Samarkand and Bukhara of rightful Tajik's heritage, REMOVE UZBEK'S KEBAB!!! * Hungaryball: Attila the Hun, they are our Hun brothers. * Indiaball: I am a bar dancer in his hotel. Great business partner. But, he is raping me (Actually, many Uzbek girls are being raped in India). * Kyrgyzstanball: STOP KILLING OUR PEOPLE!!!!! REMEMBER 2010 OR I WILL ANSCHLUUS YOU!!!! * Turkmenistanball: Plz STOP your dam project NOW!! WE DON'T WANT OUR CLAY EVEN DRIER THAN BEFORE!! Plz, think it out again for changing Amu Darya's stream!!! * Liechtensteinball: My double-landlocked friend. * ISISball: Even though you is losings, YUO MAKE ME GET CALLED TERRORIST BY SWEDEN AND AMERICA! * USAball: Don't look at me! Look at ISIS! Don't ban me plox I condemn attack, and let’s just start over. * Uzbek SSRball: My daddy YUO KEEP DRINKINGS WATER FROM ARAL NOW WE LOST ARAL Gallery Uzbek.png Am8RxP5.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png 9WLAD7W.png 5idGQuz.png lE7G3RJ.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CvpGJC9.png S6ukqVN.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Sea of Tears.png Videos }} links https://www.instagram.com/_uzbekistan_ball/ instagram page zh:乌兹别克斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Second World Countries Category:Desert Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:ISISball Haters Category:Oil Category:Sharia Remover Category:Orthodox Category:Russia Allies Category:Christian Category:SCO Category:Double Landlocked Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Lavash removers Category:Pro Serbia Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Uzbekistanball Category:UNball Category:Democracy Haters